Marauder Girls
by oh. sweetcheeks
Summary: IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REDONE. Holly Olivia Thompson is off to visit her cousin James Potter in England and complete her last year of schooling at Hogwarts. With her friend Megan in tow, seventh year is sure to be one hell of a ride!
1. Did you see those stems?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, my writing would be considerably better and I would live in England.

**Marauder Girls has been completely RE-DONE :)**

I re-read it and thought it needed MAJOR improvement (in other words, I thought it was shitty). It's still not 100% where I want it, but this is all I have time to do.

**Chapter One: Did you see those stems?**

It was a bright summer's day at the Potter Mansion. Four teenage boys came thundering down the stairs chatting and laughing.

"I wonder If Lily-Flower got my love letters?" James wondered aloud.

Sirius snorted, "I'm sure she did Prongs. It would have been hard to miss all eighty thousand of them!"

"Oh shut it Pads!" James exclaimed defensively before continuing in a softer tone, "One day, she'll realise that my love for her burns brighter than a thousand suns!"

There was a moment of silence as three of the boys glanced at each other before exploding into fits of laughter.

"Shut UP you guys!" James exclaimed.

"James Henry Potter, be nice!" James looked up to see his mother enter the kitchen with a stern, yet rather amused look on her face.

"Yes mum," James mumbled.

"Are you excited for today?" She asked as she piled the table high with a rather large feast of a breakfast.

"Um...should I be?" James asked, puzzled.

Anne sighed and shot her son an exasperated look, "Holly is arriving today James, have you forgotten?"

"Holly's coming?" he exclaimed "Brilliant! I haven't seen her in ages!"

"Who's Holly?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, who is she Prongs?" added Sirius excitedly.

"She's my cousin. I hardly ever get to see her though. She lives in Australia with her parents." James explained.

"Holly and her friend Megan are transferring to Hogwarts for their last year." Anne added.

"I thought Hogwarts didn't usually except students after first year?" asked Remus.

"Ah, that is usually the case but Holly and Megan applied through the Magical Student Exchange Program. Cost their parents a pretty galleon too."

"Sounds wicked, what's she like?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I haven't seen her since we were fifteen," James admitted, "But I don't think she's changed much. She's really into dancing and stuff. Great sense of humour, a _little_ bit of a trouble maker but that's what we like to hear isn't it?" He added with a wink.

"What does she look like?" Sirius inquired, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oi! Don't start that Padfoot she's my cousin!" James exclaimed, "But from what I remember she was a short little thing."

"I guess I'll just have to wait till she gets here," Sirius sighed at his friend's mediocre description. _'Short_', Whoa, don't get too elaborate there Prongs!

"Which should be rather soon," Anne said "My sister insisted on sending her the muggle way. That poor girl will have sat through over twenty four hours on one of those horrid flying muggle contraptions."

"Oh! Is that where dad is?" James exclaimed.

"Yes, my oh so observant son, your father is picking Holly up from the airport. They should be home any minute." Anne replied.

As if on que, a large crash came from the living room. Anne, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all leapt up from their seats and ran out of the kitchen.

Henry Potter lay sprawled on the living room floor with a large suitcase in his hand.

"You never were the most graceful at travelling by floo powder were you dear?" Anne shook her head and smiled at her husband before helping him off the floor and proceeding to dust him off.

"Not in the slightest," Henry chuckled.

"Hey Dad," James exclaimed.

"Morning son, good morning boys" Henry grinned and nodded at his son's friends. He was greeted by a chorus of 'good morning Mr. Potter' from Remus and Peter and a hearty 'Morning Mr. P!' from Sirius.

"Where is Holly dear?" Anne inquired.

"She should be here any second Annie," Henry replied, "She's still not used to using floo powder."

Anne looked anxiously towards the fireplace, "Do you think she'll get here okay?"

Suddenly, the fire place erupted into emerald flames and shot out a tall girl clouded in dust and ashes.

"Holly, darling!" Anne exclaimed rushing over to embrace the girl who had somehow managed to land on her own two feet.

The girl laughed and hugged her aunt. "It's good to see you too Auntie Anne."

"Oh my goodness dear, you HAVE gotten tall! I remember last time we saw you, you seemed so tiny!" Anne gushed.

"Yeah short stack, you've grown!" James exclaimed with a grin.

"Jamesie!" Holly exclaimed, running over and pulling James into a bone crushing hug. They both laughed as he picked her up and swung her around.

Sirius coughed, "Are you going to introduce us Prongs?"

"Yeah all right mate, keep your knickers on," James grinned, "Mates, this is Holly, Holly this is Remus, Peter and-"

"Sirius," He interrupted with a smirk, "Sirius Black."

Sirius stuck out his hand. Holly shot James a look and reached out to shake Sirius' hand, all the while sporting an expression that suggested that she was suppressing amusement.

"Holly," She mimicked in a smooth voice, "Holly Thompson."

"Wow, your accent is wicked!" Peter piped up.

Holly laughed and shot him a tired smile "Thanks."

"James can you show Holly up to her room?" Anne asked, "I'm sure you must be exhausted dear!"

"Yeah, a twenty-four hour flight certainly will suck the energy out of you." Holly admitted, "It was nice to meet you guys," she said, nodding to Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Our pleasure," Sirius said with a smirk, "See you later gorgeous." Holly shot James another amused look before following him upstairs.

Remus sighed and raised an eyebrow at Sirius, "Must you crack on to _every_ girl Padfoot?"

Sirius just smirked, "If they look like that I do. Did you see those stems? She's got legs for days that one!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "She's James' _cousin_ Pads, show a little restraint."

Sirius' smirk grew, "Me, restraint? Never!"

**AN:** Yay! Marauder Girls has been re-vamped! Chapter one is still short, I know. I was going to combine chapters one and two but in the end I decided to separate them instead.

Yes, the character names have changed but the plot remains similar to the first. I hope you enjoy the new version :)


	2. Tips for the Modern Metrosexual Wizard

**Disclaimer:** Get ready for the shock of your life, I don't own Harry Potter!

**Chapter two: Tips for the Modern Metrosexual Wizard**

It wasn't until six o'clock that night that Holly woke up. She yawned and stretched widely, cracking her back and neck. She looked around her bedroom and saw her suit case placed next to double doors on the other side of the room. Just next to the doors was another door, open and leading into an en suite.

Holly made her way over to her suitcase to get out her toiletries and headed into the bathroom for a shower. She undressed and stepped into the shower. The cool water felt soothing as is cascaded down her body. She hadn't bothered to change before falling asleep after her arrival. The long flight and floo to her Aunt and Uncle's house meant she felt rather disgusting. She thoroughly washed her body and hair before shutting off the shower, stepping out and wrapping herself in one of the fluffy white towels that awaited her on the towel rack.

Holly picked up her wand that had been discarded as she undressed and cleared the fogged mirror. She sighed and observed her appearance. Her long dark hair was wet and hung to just above her lower back. Her blue eyes stood out against her tan skin that was the result of many many days spent at the beach back home. She was a bit of a beach rat, she knew that.

She used her wand to dry her hair and remove the dark circles from underneath her eyes. Reaching into her toiletries bag, she pulled out one of her mother's concoctions and gently rubbed it into her skin. Her complexion almost instantly brightened and she looked refreshed. Ah yes, the perks of having the undisputed 'queen of the magical beauty industry' for a mother.

Quickly running a brush through her hair, she left the bathroom, grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a white singlet and threw them on before venturing downstairs.

Remus and Peter had left earlier on in the day leaving James and Sirius to a one on one backyard Quidditch game. They had come inside at around five thirty and were currently engaged in a rather epic chess game as they waited for dinner. Both extremely immersed in the game, neither noticed Holly enter the room.

"I've got you beat Prongs," Sirius smirked, his eyes not moving off the board.

"Knight to E4," a feminine voice sounded from behind James.

Both boys looked up to see Holly standing behind James with a smile on her face.

"Checkmate," she said with a grin.

"Good one Holly!" James exclaimed loudly high-fiving her.

"Oi!" Sirius protested, "That's cheating!"

Holly simply shrugged and started to make her way towards the kitchen.

"Ruddy cheating Potters," Sirius mumbled turning back to the board.

"Technically, I'm not a Potter, I'm a Thompson," Holly threw over her shoulder and she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Auntie A, need any help with dinner?" She asked.

"Oh Holly, you're up!" Anne exclaimed, turning away from the stove to face Holly who was leaning across the bench.

"Yeah, I think eight hours of beauty sleep was enough," Holly replied, grinning.

Anne chuckled, "Well, I'm all set with dinner, it's almost ready. Can go and get the boys for me though?"

"No problem," Holly replied. Turning and walking back in the direction of the living room. As she stepped into the hall however, she collided with someone and tumbled to the ground. She looked across to see Sirius on the ground in front of her.

"Sorry," She laughed standing up and reaching her arm out to help him up.

"Well hello miss chess cheater, how are you this fine evening?" He said with a smirk.

Holly raised an eyebrow, "I'm fine thank you, how are you mister sore loser?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. This girl was good. "Not too bad, just checking out the dinner situation."

"It's ready, I was just coming to get you and James," She said.

"I heard my name?" James said as he entered the hall.

"Dinner's ready Jamesie," Holly said with a grin.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He exclaimed throwing an arm around Holly and one around Sirius, "I'm starved." James led them into the kitchen and they sat down to a table full of food.

"Whoa, this is a lot of food Auntie Anne," Holly exclaimed.

"Well, I've got a few growing boys to feed," Anne said gesturing to James and Sirius who were currently stuffing their faces full of food rather unattractively.

"Yeah...growing sideways," Holly chuckled before reaching across the table and grabbing some food for herself.

"Oi!" James protested, his mouth full of food "I herr at!"

"James Henry Potter, how many times do I have to tell you not to speak with your mouth full?" Anne scolded.

James chewed guiltily for a few seconds before swallowing and mumbling "Sorry Mum."

Anne turned back to where she was setting aside a dinner for Henry who was working late at the ministry.

"That's the second bloody time she's full-named me today," James muttered to Sirius who merely smirked and sniggered.

* * * * *

After dinner, Holly helped Anne clear up while James and Sirius went upstairs to have showers. When they ventured downstairs later, the boys found Holly and Anne having coffee in the kitchen.

"Hello boys, would you like to join us?" Anne said, sipping her coffee.

"I don't like coffee mummy, is there cake?" James pouted, successfully managing to look _and_ sound like a small child. Holly sniggered quietly behind her coffee mug.

Anne rolled her eyes, "Yes dear, do you want some hot chocolate as well?"

"Yes please mum!" James exclaimed beaming.

"You too Sirius?"Anne inquired as she quickly whipped out her wand and began preparing hot chocolate and cake.

"If you don't mind Mrs. P," Sirius replied with a grin.

"Now Holly dear, how is Esme?" Anne asked as she sat down.

"Mum's good yeah," Holly replied, "I'm still forced to be guinea pig for some of the products though," she added with a slight grimace.

Anne laughed, "Yes, I remember being subject to that quite a few times as a young girl."

"Really Auntie A? Come on then, tell me your worst experience! What one of her tests went wrong for you?" Holly exclaimed.

Anne thought for a minute before screwing up her nose and answering, "She was trying to develop some sort of 'fake tan' when we were seventeen. I was orange for a week."

Holly laughed, "Yeah, I've been there."

"What is the worst thing my sister has put you through for the 'sake of the beauty industry'?" Anne asked.

"Ooh, tough one," Holly replied, "Maybe the time when I was fifteen and she tried out a lip collagen spell on me. I looked like a fish for three days." She stuck out her lips in a large pout for dramatic effect. Anne laughed again.

"What are you two talking about?" Sirius asked.

"My mother dearest, Esme," Holly replied, "She is heavily involved in the magical beauty industry. She used to just write books with beauty tips, spells and sometimes potions but she just came out with a line of products. Most of which I have endured in their 'trial phases'." She finished with air quotes.

"Heavily involved?" Anne echoed, "You sell your mother short. She is the absolute, undisputed..."

"Queen of the magical beauty industry," Holly finished in a monotone.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Esmeralda Hopkins would you?" Sirius exclaimed.

Holly raised an eyebrow, "Yes, that's her writing alias. Why?"

"Oh...I've...heard of her....that's all." He trailed off turning an ever so slight shade of red.

"Really, where?" Holly inquired with a smirk.

"Oh just...my ex...liked her books and..." Sirius trailed off again.

"Oh my GODRIC! I completely forgot you used that book!" James suddenly exclaimed.

Sirius shot him a wide-eyed glare, "No I DON'T Prongs!" He exclaimed.

"Oh yes you do! That metro one...what's it called?" James continued, grinning wildly.

Holly gasped, "Not 'Tips for the Modern Metrosexual Wizard?" She exclaimed.

James jumped out of his seat and clicked his fingers excitedly, "That's it!"

Sirius groaned and turned red, "Shut up! Just because _I_ take pride in my appearance...and for your information, it was a gift! And I only use the hair spell..."

James had fallen out of his chair and was rolling around on the floor laughing while Holly was doubled over on the table, shaking with silent laughter. Anne was trying unsuccessfully to hold in quiet giggles. Holly was the first to recover, looking up to see Sirius' head hung, his face resembling a tomato.

"If it's any consellation, last time James visited, mum tried a teeth whitening treatment on him but it backfired and his teeth went brown instead," She said with a smirk, "He had a break down and started crying and yelling something like, 'Lily will never love me now!'"

Sirius looked up from his mug of hot chocolate letting out a loud bark of laughter. "You never told us that one, eh Prongs?" He exclaimed with a smirk.

James glared at Holly, "Thanks a lot..." he muttered darkly. She simply shrugged and grinned over her shoulder as she stood up to take her mug to the sink.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Holly announced. "Night Auntie A." She gave her aunt a hug and a kiss on the cheek before repeating the action for James, "Night cuz...Night Sirius," She said, turning to leave the kitchen.

"Where's my hug and kiss?" Sirius exclaimed.

Holly simply shot him a smirk over her shoulder, "In your dreams?" She suggested before waltzing out of the kitchen and heading upstairs to bed.

**AN: **You like? You Review!


	3. Who's the bitchy ranga?

**Disclaimer: **still not mine...

**Chapter three: Who's the bitchy ranga?**

It had been a week since Holly had arrived in England. On this particular morning, the sunlight was streaming in from her large bedroom window illuminating her peacefully sleeping form. She sighs and turns over in her sleep, blissfully unaware of the shenanigans unfolding just outside her door...

"Shhh Sirius!" James whispered, "you'll wake her up!"

"Me?" Sirius whisper-yelled back "You're the one stomping around with your bloody clown feet!"

"AS IF!!" James replied

"Guys, this isn't going to work" Remus said in an exasperated voice.

"For Merlin's sake Remus keep your voice _down_! She might hear you!" Sirus hissed.

"And what do you mean this won't work? It's a Marauder plan. They _always_ work!" James whispered indignantly.

"Fine, but I'm off. Don't come crying to me when she castrates you." Remus sighed walking down the stairs to breakfast.

"Prongs," Sirus whispered.

"What?" James whispered back

"What does castrate mean?"Sirus asked, giving his friend a puzzled look.

"We don't have time for that Pads! We're on a mission!" James replied "Grab your wand and follow me." With that he reached for the door knob and turned it carefully. The two boys tip-toed into the room and over to Holly's bed.

They slowly raised their wands, "One…two…three…AGUAMENTI!"

"AHHHHHH!" Holly screamed as icy cold water was poured on to her.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" James and Sirius burst out laughing.

"What the FUCK do you think you are doing?" Holly yelled.

"Oh…my…gosh…your face!" James breathed in between fits of laughter.

"That was bloody classic!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha, what a friggen GENIUS plan you two!" Holly exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry cuz, couldn't resist," James said "Mum told us to wake you up."

"Oh yeah!" Holly exclaimed, her anger forgotten for the moment, "I forgot, we're supposed to be going to Diagon Alley to meet Megan!"

Meanwhile, Sirius had been busy staring at Holly. She was soaked from the water prank. Her clothes were sticking to her body…"_Merlin's Beard, she is__fit__!"_ he thought. "_Wait! No Sirius! That's very wrong. She's James' cousin for goodness sake, you shouldn't be having those thoughts…still…"_

Luckily Sirus was snapped out of his naughty thoughts by James whacking him on the back of the head. "Come on Sirius, you'll miss breakfast!"

"Yeah piss off you two now I have to have a shower and get changed!" Holly said ushering them out of her room.

"In all fairness we did just _give_ you a shower." James pointed out with a smirk before Holly shut the door in the pranksters' faces.

"How'd it go?" Remus asked as James and Sirius entered the kitchen.

"Wonderfully my dear Remus, wonderfully" James replied grinning.

"Where is Holly James? I thought I just sent you boys to go and wake her?" Anne called from her place at the stove where she was currently cooking bacon and eggs.

"Um she said was going to get ready before she came down," James replied flashing a smirk at Sirius who returned it.

"You boys didn't prank her did you?" Anne said in a warning tone.

"Course not mum! We'd never prank Holly," James lied, holding in laughter.

"We'll you better not have, otherwise there'll be trouble." Anne replied throwing her son a suspicious look whilst waving a spatula threateningly in his direction.

Just then, Holly bounded down the stairs smiling. "Morning losers, Remus, Auntie A"

"Morning dear," Anne said beaming "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh just a piece of toast thanks Auntie Anne," Holly replied grabbing a piece from the plate in the middle of the table.

"Are you sure? Now really dear, you must eat more than just a piece of toast! You're so thin! I don't know what my sister's been feeding you!" Anne said, going off on another of her rants about Holly's food intake.

Holly simply laughed. "I'm sure Auntie A, a piece of toast will do me fine."

"Hmm…if you say so dear" Anne replied casting a wary look to Holly's plate that contained a solitary slice of toast before leaving the kitchen to go get ready.

"I swear your mum's trying to fatten me up," Holly grinned to James as she spread a thick covering of vegemite on her toast.

"Well she's got a point, your breakfast is hardly substantial," He replied, eyeing her toast.

"Hey, just cause I don't consume a whole pig's worth of bacon and 50million tonnes of eggs every morning doesn't mean my breakfast isn't 'substantial'" She retorted taking a sip of her juice. Remus snorted into his cereal.

* * *

As Holly, James, Remus and Sirius were walking down Diagon Alley, heading towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, they heard a shout come from behind them.

"Holly!"

Holly spun around and saw a mass of brown curls run towards her before she was tackled into a nearby bench.

"Megan!" Evie exclaimed grinning madly.

The three Marauders surveyed the new girl. She had chestnut brown hair that was wildly curly and reached her shoulder blades. She was quite short and more curvy than Holly.

"Guys, this is Megan, Megan, this is Sirius and Remus and I'm pretty sure you've met my cousin James before." Holly said beaming.

"Hey!" Megan said with a bubbly smile. The boys replied with a chorus of "Hello's" before leading the girls to Florean Fortescue's.

"So girls, are you excited to come to Hogwarts?" James asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll miss home a lot though," Holly replied.

"What about you Megan?" Remus inquired.

"If all the guys are as hot as you three I'll be fine!" She replied, grinning at Holly, who burst out laughing. Remus blushed, Sirius smirked and James...wait, where was James?

"LILY-KINS!"

"Oh no," Remus groaned.

Holly and Megan turned around to see a pretty redhead girl screaming at James "LEAVE ME ALONE POTTER!"

James, of course, chose to ignore the girl's screaming protests, "How are you my darling Lily? Did you get my letters? My flowers? My chocolates?"

"I was unfortunate enough to receive all of your pathetic letters and ridiculous gifts," she spat "And I threw them all away!"

Holly frowned, "Who's that girl yelling at James?"

"Yeah," Megan added, "Who's the bitchy ranga?"

"That's Lily Evans, the 'love of James' life'," Remus explained with air quotes.

"She hates him though," Sirius continued, "Poor bugger."

"Oh my GOD!" Holly exclaimed, "That's not _the_ Lily is it?"

"The one and only," Remus sighed.

"Poor James!" Holly gasped, "I'm going over there, she can't just keep talking to him like that!"

"Holly don't-" Remus started but Holly ignored him and walked straight over to James and Lily.

"Potter I don't know how you do it," Lily scowled "You actually manage to be an arrogant prick AND a pathetic loser at the same time!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Holly said as she reached the two.

James looked at her, his face read pure agony and disappointment, "Oh, nothing Holly. Let's just go."

"Who's this?" Holly inquired, ignoring him.

"This...is Lily Evans." He replied in a dejected voice.

"Well hi Lily, I'm Holly, pleased to meet you," Holly said with a smile, reaching out to shake the other girl's hand.

Lily eyed Holly's hand for a minute before cautiously reaching out to shake it. "Now, is there a reason you were screaming at my cousin?"

Lily's eyes went wide, "Your _cousin_? You're James' cousin?"

Holly shot Lily a funny look, "Um, yeah. Is that so hard to believe?"

Lily turned a rather bright shade of crimson, "Well...I mean...you're accent is Australian and...well, you don't _seem_ like a pig-headed prick."

"Uh...thanks?" Holly said hesitantly, "What has James done?"

"Well, your cousin constantly acts like an arrogant toerag!" Lily exclaimed.

Holly frowned, "Really? He's always been fine to me. Did he do anything to you just then to provoke you to scream at him and be rude?"

Lily's face became a deeper shade of red, out of embarrassment and anger, "W-Well, I'm sick of him acting like every girl should just fall at his bloody feet! I've refused him too many times to count and he just won't leave me alone!"

"Did you ever think that the reason he's being so persistent is because he actually really cares about you?" Holly inquired softly, "He wrote about you all the time in his letters to me."

Lily suddenly looked very uncomfortable. She definitely wasn't used to being confronted about her arguments with James. "I...U-uh...I h-have to g-go." And with that, the redhead ran off in the direction of Flourish and Botts.

"...Wow Holly," James said, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

Holly simply smiled and threw an arm around his shoulder, "What are cousins for?"

* * *

**A/N (READ):** You like? You review! I just want to apologize to anybody who is offended by the term "ranga" to describe a redhead. I love red heads! Please don't be offended!


End file.
